Case of A Dead Heart
by IWriteToSurvive
Summary: Hermione attends a Weasley wedding and tries to drink her sorrows away while hiding her illness. Fred Weasely was getting married, but not to her. Luna knows Hermione's secret and tries desperately to make sure she doesn't lose hope. With no options left, Hermione leaves Luna with one final task and the ghost of a smile. Her only regret? He never knew the truth. (I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1: No More Hope

Chapter 1: No More Hope

Hermione took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Closely, she examined her creamy skin and deep brown eyes. With the exception of her formal attire, she looked like her usual self.

 _Good,_ she thought. _The concealment spells are holding up nicely._

It's been five years since the defeat of Voldemort and today was a cause for celebration. Or at least, it should be. Today, there was a Weasley wedding. Everyone was in high spirits and excited for the evening's events. It was bound to be a fun-filled night. It was the wedding of a Weasley twin, after all. Fred Weasley was due to marry Alicia Spinnet today. _Joy,_ Hermione thought. _I hope I can make it through tonight. I just want to see him happy, one last time…_

With one last look at her false reflection, Hermione grabbed her clutch purse and apparated to the Burrow; the wedding was due to start in fifteen minutes.

Hermione did her best to blend in with the other wedding guests. She wanted to be invisible today – a silent observer in a sea of smiles and laughter. She sat as far away from the front ash she could get without raising suspicions. Truth be told, she didn't want them to see her cry. Hermione tried her best to block out the majority of the ceremony. She was torn between wanting to be in Alicia's place and enjoying seeing Fred be truly happy. It wasn't until she sat down at an obscure table at the reception that the reality of her situation hit her. She had just resolved to spend the evening drowning out her sorrows in firewhiskey when a shocked, urgent whisper met her ears.

"Hermione?" She looked up into the concerned eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione said with a small smile. Luna was the only person who knew of her condition.

Luna quickly took the chair next to Hermione's at her lonely little table. "Hermione, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at St. Mungo's trying to figure out the cure?"

Hermione's smile fell to be replaced by a vacant stare. "You know there's no cure for what I have."

"Don't say that," Luna replied in a sad whisper. "There's got to be something the Healers can do. Didn't you tell me there _was_ a cure once?"

Hermione sighed and fiddled with the glass of firewhiskey in front of her. "Yes," she said in a dead voice. "But, that cure isn't possible for me now."

"Surely it can't be too late, yet. There's got to be a way to stop this from happening!"

"Luna, you know as well as I do, I can only be cured if my 'true love' is found and he confesses to share my feelings." Hermione gulped down her drink and grabbed another from a passing waiter. She was determined to drink away her problems tonight.

"So," Luna said quietly. "The Healers couldn't figure out who your true love was?"

Hermione cringed and threw back another drink. "Actually," she replied, having resolved to come clean and tell the whole truth. "I already know who my true love is."

Luna's eyes lit up and Hermione instantly felt bad for giving the girl false hope. "You do?" she asked. "Hermione, that's fantastic! Now all you have to do is get him to admit he feels the same way!"

Hermione downed another drink and heaved a great sigh. "That's not going to happen, Luna."

Luna's smile fell. "Why not?"

"Because," Hermione replied while taking another drink. "He _doesn't_ feel the same way."

"How do you know that?" Luna demanded with a touch of defiance in her voice. "Have you asked him?"

"Because, Luna," Hermione said a little snappishly due to the alcohol finally kicking in. "I know because I just watched him get married!" Hermione clenched her eyes shut and downed another drink. Luna's jaw dropped her eyes went wide as saucers.

A moment of silence hung between them as they watched the oblivious crowd of dancers around them. Everyone was smiling and laughing, not a care in the world. Not a single one of them aware that a certain young guest was about to face her death.

"You… you mean to say, that Fred is – " Luna began.

"My true love?" Hermione finished, taking another drink as her eyes found Fred in the crowd of dancers. "Yes, he is. So, you see, there is no hope of curing me now."

"Oh, Hermione," Luna said in a trembling voice. Hermione looked at her with a pained frown, only to see tears falling down the blonde girl's usually serene face. "How long have you known it was him? Why didn't you say anything?"

Hermione sighed as she fiddled with her next drink. "I've always known, Luna. I've known for years now but, he was with Alicia by then. I couldn't very well tell him I was dying without him now, could I? Besides, I didn't fall ill until he proposed to her; when all hope was lost. I wasn't going to spoil his happiness, Luna. I couldn't do that. He deserves to be happy."

"So do you!" Luna burst out in anger as tears continued down her cheeks. Hermione looked at her, startled by her sudden and unexpected rage. Luna stood from the table and continued to shout at Hermione, causing everyone to stop and stare. "I'm not going to sit by and watch you destroy yourself, Hermione! You deserve to be happy. You deserve it more than anyone here! There's got to be another way!" Luna spoke this last bit with an anguished sob as she sank to her knees on the ground.

Hermione finished her last drink and knelt down next to Luna, fully aware of all the eyes now on them. Hermione wrapped her arms around Luna's tiny frame in a comforting hug.

"What's going on here?" came the concerned voice of Fred Weasley himself as he and Alicia appeared at the front of the watching crowd.

Hermione froze and refused to look up at him. Instead, she spoke gently to the girl in her arms. "I _am_ happy, Luna."

Luna looked up at her with sad, confused eyes. "How can you be? You're about to – you're going to…"

"I know," she replied. "I know what's going to happen and I've accepted it. I'm happy because they're happy… he's happy. That's all that matters to me, Luna."

"But…" Luna started, but Hermione shook her head firmly.

"Shhh," Hermione cooed as she gently wrapped the girl in another hug and whispered gently, so only Luna could hear her. "I'm going to die, Luna. There's nothing we can do about it now, so don't cry. Luna, I need you to be strong; they're all going to need you when I'm gone."

Luna nodded with a sniff and Hermione pulled her to her feet.

"Is everything all right, Hermione?" Fred asked again, his voice laced with concern.

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded. She refused to look at him just yet. "Yes, Fred," she said gently. "Everything is going to be just fine. Luna, it's time… will you come with me? I could use the company."

Luna nodded solemnly. "Of course, Hermione. Until the very end."

People in the crowd exchanged confused looks.

"Thank you for the invitation, Fred… Alicia. It's time for me to go now. I'm sorry we interrupted your celebration," Hermione looked at Fred, finally, for the last time, and began to walk away with Luna's arm wrapped around her waist and her head on her shoulder. "I wish the both of you nothing but the best. Congratulations."

Muttering broke out as the pair walked away but people quickly went back to dancing and partying. They were almost to the apparating point when Hermione collapsed suddenly.

"Hermione!" Luna screeched. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione's breathing was shallow and she was getting weaker by the second. "Luna, I don't – I don't think I can apparate on my own. I'll need you to take me to St. Mungo's."

"Okay," she said, helping Hermione to her feet again.

"What's happened?" came an urgent voice from behind them. Fred had followed them to make sure they were okay.

"Nothing, Fred," Hermione said in a firm voice. "I just had too much to drink, is all. Fell over."

Hermione still wasn't looking at Fred but she could tell he hesitated. "Are you sure I can't help you with anything?"

Hermione smiled to herself and she continued to walk with Luna's help. "No, Fred, there's nothing I need your help with. Go back and enjoy the party, it's for you, after all."

Again, she could tell he hesitated. "Be safe," he said gently. "I'll see you both soon."

"Of course, Fred. Have a good night."

CRACK.

Luna and Hermione arrived in the lobby of St. Mungo's and Hermione instantly collapsed, too weak to stand any longer.

"Help!" Luna shouted. "I need some help over here!"

Three Healers instantly flocked to Hermione's aid, one of them recognizing her. "Miss Granger, everything is ready. You're room had been cleaned up. It's waiting for you."

Hermione nodded and gave a feeble thanks as they carefully escorted her to her private room, where she had been secretly staying for the past month.

Luna followed close behind.

"Luna?" Hermione asked once she had been settled into her bed in the hospital room.

"Yes, Hermione?" Luna whispered as she sat in a chair at Hermione's side.

"I've already made all of my funeral arrangements. I've written letters for everyone. Will you do me one last favor and make sure everyone gets theirs?"

Luna hung her head in sorrow. "Of course, Hermione."

Hermione Granger smiled one last time before slipping into a coma.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

The residents of the Borrow woke to an ear-splitting scream from Mrs. Weasley the next morning. Moments later the kitchen was filled with people, all of them alert yet still somewhat groggy. The wedding celebration had lasted until nearly two in the morning.

"What's going on, Mum?" Ginny asked as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"We have to go to St. Mungo's right now!"

"St. Mungo's? But why, Molly?" asked a concerned Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was so upset she could hardly get the words out without sobbing. She took a deep breath and wrung her hands together. "I was about to start making breakfast when a Patronus appeared. I wasn't sure whose it was – it looked like a hare to me – but once it spoke I knew it was Luna's. She said we all need to go to St. Mungo's right away. She said something about Hermione being there and needing us. She said Hermione is very sick. We have to go!"

The moment Hermione's name was mentioned, everyone went into a panic. In less than twenty minutes every single Weasley and Potter were dressed and apparating in pairs to the hospital.

It didn't take long for the Welcome Witch to learn that a frazzled Mrs. Weasley should not be messed with. It wasn't long before everyone was gathered together in the second floor's visitor's room, waiting for a Healer of Luna to come explain everything. After nearly an hour of worried waiting, a Healer finally came to speak to them. He was leading them to Hermione's private room when he spoke.

"Now, I must warn you," said the ancient looking Healer. "Miss Granger slipped into a coma shortly after coming back here last night. She is currently unresponsive. You can speak to her if you wish but, chances are she may not be able to hear you."

"Wait," said an ashen-faced Fred. "What do you mean she came _back_ here last night?"

The Healer looked mildly surprised by this question but answered quickly anyway. "Miss Granger has been a patient here for the past fifteen months. Until recently she was only coming in once a week to monitor her condition. Then she had a bad episode about four weeks ago and she's been a permanent resident here ever since."

They all exchanged horrified looks and without another word they entered the private ward. No one expected the scene that met their eyes. Hermione was laying on a bed with stark white sheets, still in her party dress from the night before. Luna clung to her hand with a pained expression on her face. They all noticed Hermione's dangerously slow breathing. Harry and Ron instantly rushed to her side and, after a moment, Harry spoke to the Healer with tears forming in his eyes.

"What's happened to her?"

"Where'd that mark on her chest come from?" George demanded suddenly, indicating a solid black, circular mark that had appeared directly over her heart. "She didn't have that last night and she didn't look like Death either. She looked perfectly normal!"

The Healer nodded with understanding in his eyes. "It is my understanding that Miss Granger wished to keep her illness private. She's been performing a number of concealment spells on herself to hide the physical signs. That black mark there is the most obvious sign of her affliction."

"What exactly _is_ her affliction?" asked a teary-eyed Ginny from Harry's side.

"She's got a broken heart," Luna said in a quiet, numb voice.

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Harry spoke again. "What do you mean, Luna?"

"I mean," said Luna, looking up at them all. "That Hermione is dying because of a broken heart."

"Dying?" said a pale Ron. "She can't be dying! There's got to be something you can do!" he demanded of the Healer.

The Healer sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, Miss Lovegood is right, she's dying. Miss Granger is suffering from a rare condition known as a Dead Heart."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and shared a look with her husband.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"Well," said the Healer in a factual voice. "A Dead Heart is, for the most part, exactly what Miss Lovegood said; a broken heart. A Dead Heart occurs when an individual meets of realizes who their – for lack of a better term – 'true love' is and it is apparent that they are committed to another. The only cure for a Dead Heart is for the other person to reciprocate her love. They have to admit it out loud and it must ring true."

"Then we have to find this person at once!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley with a sniff.

"Ah," said the Healer with a sad finality in his voice. "I'm afraid that's not possible any longer. Unfortunately, Miss Granger refused to tell any of our staff who this person is and without her awake to communicate with us, we have no way of knowing who it is."

"B-b-but why wouldn't s-s-she t-t-tell you?" blubbered Ginny through a cascade of tears.

The Healer paused briefly. "In the beginning she claimed she didn't know who it was. It wasn't until recently that Miss Granger admitted that she _did_ know, but she still refused to tell anyone. If memory serves me correctly, she said ' _I will not interrupt his happiness to achieve my own.'_ "

Harry nodded sadly. "Sounds exactly like something she would say."

"What else can we do to help her?" George asked quietly.

Again, the Healer sighed. "I'm afraid there's nothing we _can_ do now. Miss Granger is… I'm afraid she only had a few hours left. I'm sorry."

Anguished sobs broke out among the group as the Healer quietly excused himself from the room. Shortly after the news had been broken, Luna stood cautiously from her chair to address the group.

"Hermione said she wrote everyone a letter. She make me promise to give them to you." Carefully, Luna passed out all the envelopes, meeting eyes with all except Fred, who did not miss this. She held up a piece of parchment with Hermione's tiny scrawl on its front. "Hermione also addressed this letter to everyone. I – I think she'd like me to read this one first."

No one spoke but everyone nodded so, Luna gently unfolded the letter and began to read in her soft voice.

 _"_ _To my friends and Family,_

 _I certainly hope this letter finds you all well. I am so sorry you had to discover my illness this way. I know that some of you are probably very angry with me for keeping it a secret and that's okay. I don't blame you at all. I chose to keep my condition private for several reasons, chief among them being that I didn't' want to disrupt anyone's lives or happiness._

 _I know that probably sounds stupid to you, but you guys are my family. You're all I have and I couldn't bear to burden you. You're happiness is all that matters to me._

 _By now, I'm sure, the Healer had explained my condition to you. And I'm sure you're all wondering who my 'true love' is. Well, I'm sorry, but that is something I want to keep private. I know, you're frustrated with me now, but trust me. My true love is in love with someone else, and before you begin to argue – yes, it is quite possible. I_ will not _ruin their happiness. Besides, as much as I care for him, I think they make quite a happy match._

 _Now, as some of you may have noticed, you have been unable to open the individual letters I've written you. I've charmed them not to open until Luna finishes reading this letter out loud. I thought about charming them not to open until I was gone but, that seemed like it might just be a little too…morbid._

 _Well, I won't take up any more of your time. I just wanted all of you to know how important you are to me. I love you all very mush. Please, don't cry. I'll see you all again one day._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. My Last Will and Testament has already been taken care of. A Ministry Official will stop by the Burrow no more than two days after my death to discuss funeral arrangements and personal possessions. Take care, all of you."_

Despite Hermione's request for no crying, tears stained every face of those surrounding her bed. For nearly twenty minutes the family cried and held each other close. It wasn't until Luna spoke again that anyone attempted to dry their eyes.

"I think it would be best if we all read our letters and then, perhaps we could each say our goodbyes to her in private."

No one dared argue with Luna. Silence filled the room as everyone filed out of the room to give Harry and Ron some privacy with Hermione first. For a moment, neither Harry nor Ron spoke. They just sat there in silence with one of Hermione's hands in each of their own. After a few minutes, the two looked at each other and nodded. Together they opened their letters and began to read.

A/N: I have thought about posting each letter Hermione wrote as their own, separate chapters. This way you can all see the individuals reaction to them and at the end I'll post a chapter for the conclusion. What do you all think of that? Will that be all right?

~Andromeda


	3. Chapter 3: Harry

Chapter 3: Harry

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you so much for being the brother that I never had. I don't know what I would've done without you in my life. (Probably would've got a lot more studying done and gotten into much less trouble.) You are my best friend, Harry, and I just want you to know how much I love you._

 _Now, I know you, Harry. Don't you dare blame my death on yourself. My death is my fault and my fault alone. Don't dwell on me for too long._

 _Take care of Ron. Be good to Ginny and never let a moment pass you by. Give Teddy lots of hugs and kisses from me and make sure he never forgets what his mother and father died for. Life is precious, Harry. Promise me you always do your best to be happy and live the life you deserve? I did not fight by your side in that war for you to be unhappy!_

 _I've decided to leave everyone a little something from me as a memento. I know it's not much, but I've left you my favorite picture of you, Ron, and me from our first year. I knew out of everyone you would appreciate it the most._

 _Take care, Harry._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

Harry opened his envelope again to retrieve the photograph. He smiled down at it as tears escaped his eyes once more. Harry bent low over Hermione and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead; his final goodbye to the sister he never knew he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4: Ron

Chapter 4: Ron

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Thank you for saving me from that troll in first year. Thank you for being my friend – even if you made me pull out my hair every now and then._

 _Make sure you treat Susan right. She's a sweet girl and deserves the best. And if you don't treat her properly I swear to Merlin I will come back and haunt you! Always give your mum a hug, never quit playing Wizard's Chess, and remember your manners every now and then. Promise me you won't let Harry blame himself for my passing? It's no one's fault. Be there for each other and take care._

 _I've left you one of my little elf hats from fifth year. I thought you would enjoy laughing at it every so often. I love you, Ron, you've always been a dear friend to me._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

Ron took the tiny elf hat from his lumpy envelope and held it close. He chuckled lightly and decided right then that he would take Hermione's place in the fight for elf rights. He glanced at the letter once more and laughed lightly as he kissed her hand – only Hermione would threaten to haunt him if he didn't do as she requested.


	5. Chapter 5: Mrs Weasley

Chapter 5: Mrs. Weasley

 _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

 _I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I didn't know what to expect when I came to stay at the Burrow for the first time. I didn't need to be worried, though. You welcomed me with open arms and stuffed me full of your delicious food._

 _There were a few times when I wasn't sure if you believed in me, but it always turned out just fine._

 _I could not have asked for a better woman to be a mum to me, especially after my own was unable to remember me. I can't thank you enough for that. I love you, Mum._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Enclosed is my mum's recipe for peach cobbler. It's been passed down in my family for nearly eight generations and I must say it's my absolute favorite. Please, accept this as my gift to you. I know of no one else better suited to carry on one of my family's traditions._

Mrs. Weasley held the letter to her chest and sobbed openly as she and her husband had their private moment with the unconscious Hermione. The matriarch was not ready to lose a daughter and she was finding it harder and harder to let go of the girl's small hand. How could she accept the loss of someone so kind? All she could do now, was watch as her surrogate daughter slowly faded away. She wished she could do more, but for now, guarding the gift Hermione gave her with her life would have to do.


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Weasley

Chapter 6: Mr. Weasley

 _Dear Mr. Weasley,_

 _Since I've entered the Wizarding world, I've come to the conclusion that you are the most extraordinary person I've ever met. You have always been a bit of a hero to me. You love your wife and children, work hard to provide for them while doing something you love, and you stand up for what you believe in. You aren't afraid of being yourself and do what's right; I've always admired you for that._

 _You and Molly raised some truly amazing children. They get their enthusiasm from you and their fierce compassion from Molly. Make sure you always remind them that you're proud of them. Especially Fred and George; they won't admit it, but they look up to you very much. I truly believe that your sons will make excellent fathers because they had you to set the perfect example for them._

 _I came to accept that my father will never remember me and it makes me appreciate you even more. Without you, I wouldn't have had a father for nearly seven years. Thank you so much for being the father figure I needed so much. If I was ever to get married, I would've asked you to give me away. I love you, Dad._

 _I wanted to leave you my father's old pocket watch. It's not much, but it's the only thing I have left of him. I would be honored if you would look after it for me. It was his favorite._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

Mr. Weasley pulled out the gold watch attached to a delicate chain and he opened it. On the inside, there was an inscription that read ' _to the best dad in the world. I love you, Daddy. ~Hermione.'_

Arthur pulled off his glasses and wiped his eyes dry as he bent down to kiss Hermione's forehead. With a few more tears escaping his eyes, Mr. Weasley pulled his wife into his side as he gently guided her to the door. Before they left the room, Mr. Weasley turned to look at the girl one last time and said, "We love you, too, Hermione. You're our daughter."

Mrs. Weasley wailed and Arthur held her close, trying so hard to keep his own tears to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Bill & Fleur

Chapter 7: Bill & Fleur

 _To Bill and Fleur,_

 _I don't know exactly what I want to say to the pair of you. I know I love and care for you and I strongly admire the relationship you two share. Actually, I always hoped I would find a love like yours. Tender and sweet with lots of fun and understanding. I will forever be grateful to you both for helping me know what it was I wanted from a relationship. I guess I did achieve that dream. I did find that kind of love and I am so happy that I did – even if he doesn't feel the same. I will never forget that it was because of the two of you that I realized what was really important in life._

 _Take care of those sweet babies of yours. They're gorgeous and will achieve some wonderful things, I'm sure. You both make excellent parents. Don't forget to visit your parents as much as possible, Bill. Same goes for you, Fleur. Family is the single most important thing in this world._

 _I've given everyone else a gift but I'm afraid I don't have one to give you. Instead I have a task to ask of you, if you're willing, that is. If you can, please put flowers of Dobby's grave for me every year? I know it doesn't seem like much of a favor, but I owe that little elf my life and I don't want his grave to ever be bare on the anniversary of his death. I hope you'll do this for me but if you can't or don't wish to, I understand. Thank you._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione._

Bill and Fleur looked sadly at one another as they allowed their eldest daughter to climb into the bed with Hermione and plant several kisses across her face and nuzzle into her hair. Victorie loved her 'aunt' Hermione. This was going to be a very sad day in all of their lives and the two weren't quite sure how to explain death to their sweet, little four-year-old. Knowing this was not going to be easy, they gently extracted the now sleeping child from Hermione's side and quietly walked from the room.

There will never be a single year that Dobby's grave goes without flowers from Hermione. They will make sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8: Charlie

Chapter 8: Charlie

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I didn't know you as much as I would have liked to but, all the same, you were family to me and I want you to know how much I cared for you. I am glad I got to know you a little bit these past few years. You might not know it but, you helped me work through a lot of things during our conversations at family holidays. Thank you so much for exchanging letters with me. It meant a lot to me to have someone to talk to about anything like that._

 _Promise me you'll come home more often and see your mum and dad? They miss you all the time, Charlie. So do your siblings. Don't tell Fred and George but I'm fairly certain your Ginny's favorite brother. Promise to be safe on the dragon reserves and don't you dare forget to read that book on healing spells and potions I gave you. I'm not sure your poor mother could take another letter from you saying you've been in the hospital due to a dragon related injury._

 _Make sure you always play Quidditch with Ron and make sure your nieces and nephews know who you are. Come home often and love your family more than anything. You're a wonderful brother and I love you._

 _I kept the letters we exchanged over the past few years and I've left them for you in a box under my bed in Ginny's old room. I hope you enjoy reading through them again._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Do me a favor, if you will. I know that it's going to be difficult, but please don't let them remember me like this forever. Make sure they never forget the good times we've had. People tend to ignore the pain death leaves behind and that's not healthy. Make sure they grieve and help them move on. Remind them that I loved them all and I'm in a better place._

Charlie heaved a great sigh and folded Hermione's letter before gently scooping the tiny girl in his arms and giving her a fierce yet gentle hug. She was his little sister and his friend. Despite what she may have thought, Hermione knew Charlie very well. Probably better than most, actually. She was his confidant and he was her listening ear.

He always welcomed her letters and knew that this would be her last. Charlie was determined to find their old exchanges and keep them safe. He would never forget the fierce, kind, and loving girl in front of him. He wouldn't let anyone else forget her either.


	9. Chapter 9: Percy

Chapter 9: Percy

 _Dear Percy,_

 _You were always the one I could go to for advice concerning my future and my career. I appreciate that. It was nice to have deep conversations with you. Harry and Ron were never very interested in such talk so it was nice that you were willing to discuss it with me. Thank you so much._

 _Now, I feel like I wouldn't be being true to myself if I didn't scold you a little bit. You're family loves you, Percy, and you abandoned them. I could've slapped you for that when I heard. But, you came back. Thank you for being brave enough to admit when you're wrong and ask for forgiveness. Not many people can do that. Even I struggle with it sometimes. (Shhh, don't tell Harry and Ron.) I am so glad you came back to us because even if you don't consider me family, I have always considered you a part of my family._

 _Oh, and by the way, if you don't ask Audrey to marry you soon, I will! She's gorgeous, intelligent, successful, and sweet. She's perfect for you so, get a move on with it already! She'll make a magnificent bride._

 _I'm leaving everyone a small gift of sorts. For you, I'm leaving two. First of all, you can have all of my books. They're in my flat, virtually all over the place, but they're yours if you want them. I knew you would appreciate them the most. And second, I need you to do something for me; don't EVER let this family fall apart again. Make sure everyone stays together and remind them of how much they love one another. Thank you._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

Percy straightened up in his chair beside Hermione's bed and gave her hand a stiff squeeze as he smiled lightly. He would do all in his power to do as Hermione asked. He would ask Audrey to marry him and he would always keep his family together. It was the least he could do for the girl who saved his brother.


	10. Chapter 10: Ginny

Chapter 10: Ginny

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Thank you so much for being my sister. Merlin knows I needed you to keep me sane with Harry and Ron as my best friends! Don't cry, Ginny. I know it hurts, but it will all be okay in the end. I promise._

 _I never told you how much I appreciate you and your fierce personality. You and I always got along and I am so glad we did. You, much like Harry, are the sibling I always wanted. I used to beg my parents for a sister when I was little. I'm glad they never gave me one because I found you. We may not always agree but I know I can always count on you for anything. Which reminds me – please make sure Harry isn't too sad. Same goes for your mum. I never wanted to hurt anyone, least of all the people I love._

 _I know you're probably furious with me for not telling you about my condition before now. It's okay, you can yell at me if you want to. I don't mind. It'll be good to hear you shout at me. I'm not going to tell you who it is, so don't ask but, I have a feeling you already know who it is anyway. Please, don't be angry with him. It's not his fault. It's mine. I want you to know that I love him very much and that's why I just can't ruin his happiness._

 _I have a feeling you're going to have a daughter one day. Don't ask me how I know – it's just a feeling. But when you do, I want you to pass on my dress from the Yule Ball to her. For now, I want you to have it. I know you'll take care of it and make sure your daughter knows exactly who her Aunt Hermione is. I love you, Ginny. You're the best sister a girl could ask for and I am so glad that I have you (and Luna) to call my sisters. Take care and make sure to always help your mum with dinner._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

Ginny wiped her eyes and drew her wand to cast a Silencing Charm on the private ward. Hermione was right, she did want to shout at her. For nearly five minutes Ginny yelled and scolded Hermione for not telling her or confiding in her. She made it quite plain that Hermione was not allowed to leave her. In the end, she let her tears fall as she exited the room, having made sure that Hermione was as comfortable as possible.

Ginny spent the next three weeks avoiding eye contact with Fred.


	11. Chapter 11: Luna

Chapter 11: Luna

 _My dear Luna,_

 _I am so sorry I put this burden on you. No one was meant to find out, especially not as early as you did. Thank you for being there for me, though. I'll admit, I needed someone to know my secret. I'm glad it was you. I knew you weren't going to judge me or look at me differently because of my illness. We might not always see eye to eye, but I am so glad that you can see beyond the realm of logic and possibilities. Your vision is something I never thought to appreciate until now. Thank you for always being yourself, Luna._

 _I hope you read your letter before he reads his. I suppose I should tell you now that I've always known who it was. Knowing you, you've probably already figured that part out for yourself, though. It's Fred. It's always been Fred. I hope you understand why I couldn't say anything before now._

 _Luna, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You've been my crutch for over a year now. The afterlife won't be so bright without you, I'm sure. But that's okay. You better take another hundred years before you join me there. I want you to be happy for as long as possible. Speaking of which… Luna, you need to tell George how you feel. I know you never actually told me of your feeling for him, but I could always tell. And Luna, I really do think he feels the same for you. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't wait too long to say anything. Grab him now. I know it's rare condition, but I don't want you to suffer the same fate as myself. George is a good man and I know you'll be good for each other. He will love you unconditionally and he won't ever let you go without a fight. That's what love is._

 _Can you please make sure that Fred reads his letter with George by his side? George never knew my secret but I can almost guarantee he had his suspicions about my feeling for Fred. I don't want either of them to be alone when they read their letters. They aren't meant to be separated from each other and that's exactly why I had to stop that wall from crushing Fred in the war. They need one another._

 _Now, I want you to promise me that you'll always remind everyone that there's more to life. Remind them that death is not the end – it's a new beginning. I've left you my copy of the Quibbler – the edition where Harry gave his interview right under Umbridge's nose. It's my favorite magazine, Luna. I appreciate what you and your father did for us that day._

 _I love you. Thank you so much for being a sister to me. I will never forget you or the things you've done for me. You are the single most beautiful person I have ever met and don't you ever forget that._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. There's a Pensive in my bedside cabinet in my new hospital room. When Fred reads his letter, he will need it to view a few memories of mine, which are my gift to him. Please make sure he knows where to find the Pensive. Thank you._

Luna wiped her eyes and leaned into George who was sitting on the armrest of her chair in the waiting room. He hadn't left her side at all that morning and Luna couldn't help but think that perhaps Hermione was right; she needed to tell George how she felt. But now was not the time. Now, she had to make sure that Fred and George went in that room to say goodbye, together. She also had to make sure that those who weren't present got their letters.

Luna would miss her friend, but she knew that this was not the end. A part of her hoped that some miracle would happen and Hermione would be saved, but she knew that was unlikely. She was finding it difficult to believe in the impossible at the moment.

"Fred," said Luna gently. "George, my letter from Hermione says that you two are to read your letters together. She said she doesn't want you two to be alone." The twins exchanged a knowing look and nodded as they stood to enter the room as Ginny walked out.

Luna couldn't help but wonder what Hermione had written them.


	12. Chapter 12: George

Chapter 12: George

 _Dear George,_

 _Thank you for always making me laugh. You and Fred are the only ones who can get me to laugh for no reason at all and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. I also want to thank you for not mentioning my feelings toward Fred. I know you knew how I felt, even though I never told you. You always looked at me kind of sadly whenever Fred and Alicia were around. At that point I knew that you'd figured out my secret._

 _I've charmed Fred's letter so it won't open until you've read yours. I need you to understand that I did that for a reason. It's because I have things to ask of you before he finds out my secret._

 _First of all, please, go to Luna. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking. Don't you dare let her slip away. You sweep her off her feet and never look back because you know she's worth the risk. I know that since Angelina died in the war you've been doing everything you can to avoid being hurt again but, Luna isn't going anywhere. Take the risk, George. You won't regret it, trust me._

 _Second, please don't let anyone hate Fred when I'm gone. It's not his fault this is happening. It's mine. I waited too long to tell Fred I love him and when I finally got the courage to do something about it, he was already taken. Fred is blameless, make sure he knows that._

 _Third, always do your best to find ways to make Harry laugh. I worry about him and he deserves to be happy more than anyone does. Don't pick on Ron too much and don't forget that Ginny will hex you if you get too nosy._

 _I'm leaving you a small memory of mine. It's in the vial in your envelope. You remember that patented Daydream Charm Fred game me for free when I first visited your shop? Well, this is private but I never used it until about six months ago. I want you to see my memory of the daydream it gave me. I think it may make you smile. There's a Pensive in my bedside cabinet. It's yours to use as well as Fred's._

 _Take care and I love you. Don't give your mother too much grief._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

"Why won't my letter open?" Fred demanded in irritation.

George looked up at his brother and sighed. "Hermione charmed yours not to open until I finished reading mine."

Fred looked at him incredulously. "Why would she do that?"

George ran a hand through his hair and got up from his chair to find the Pensive that Hermione spoke of in her letter. He didn't answer Fred. Instead he poured the memory Hermione left in into the basin and dived in to watch the memory/daydream.

 _"_ _Hermione, love?" questioned a voice George recognized as his twin's. He looked around the unfamiliar home he was now it and spotted Fred cautiously peering into what appeared to be a bathroom at a wide-eyed Hermione. She was holding what appeared to be a little stick in her hands with utter shock written on her face. "Is everything all right?"_

 _For a moment there was silence before two little red-headed boys came running into the hall shouting._

 _"_ _Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" shouted one little boy whom George noticed looked exactly as he and Fred did as a child. It was apparent that the boy beside him was his twin._

 _Fred bent down to pick up the yelling child. "Yes, Sammy? What's that matter?"_

 _But the child had apparently spotted Hermione in her state of shock and seeming forgotten his question. Instead he wriggled out of Fred's arms and rushed to cling to Hermione's leg. "Mummy, what's wrong?"_

 _Blown away by the daydream, the adult George looked at the daydream-Hermione and saw her look down at her son with a smile._

 _"_ _Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Mummy's just a little surprised, is all."_

 _"_ _Why are you surprised, Mummy?" asked the little boy still standing beside Fred._

 _Hermione bent down and opened her arms for the little ones to join her. "Well, Danny, Mummy just found out something very special. A surprise for you, Sammy and Daddy."_

 _"_ _What about me?" came a voice from down the hall as George watched a copy of himself walk up to the adult Fred. "Don't I get a surprise from my favorite sister-in-law, too?"_

 _Hermione laughed. "Of course, George."_

 _"_ _What is it, Hermione?" asked Fred. "What's going on?"_

 _Hermione smiled and stood to kiss Fred sweetly on the lips. "We need to make more room in this house, Fred, dear. I'm pregnant."_

The memory/daydream faded and George had to wipe away a tear as it fell from his eyes. Explaining this to Fred was not going to be easy.


	13. Chapter 13: Fred

Chapter 13: Fred: Part 1

 _Dearest Fred,_

 _I don't really know where to start with this letter to you. I suppose I'll start with thanking you. Thank you for making me smile. Thanks for making me laugh even when I didn't want to. Thank you for accepting me for who I am and never trying to change me. Thank you for all those late-night talks during the summer holidays at the Burrow. I enjoyed them very much. You probably got to know me better than anyone, even if you don't know it. Thank you for wiping away my tears even when you didn't know what was making me cry. Thank you for pranking Ron when he was being a prat to me. Thank you for everything. You have no idea how much your friendship means to me._

 _I'm sure you're wondering why I made it so your letter wouldn't open until George finished reading his. Well, I've tasked him with explaining that later. For now, I left something very special for you, Fred. It's in your envelope and it's the most precious thing I have ever possessed. Take care of it, please. They're my memories. You don't have to watch them if you don't want to, but I'm hoping you will. Because Fred, I have one regret and that is never telling you the truth._

 _If you choose to watch my memories, the rest of my letter to you will appear on the blank piece of parchment that is also in your envelope. If not, that's okay. This will be the end then._

 _I truly hope you are happy. Take care of Alicia and know that you have something very special with her._

 _Love always,_

 _Hermione_

Fred looked up from his letter in confusion. This letter made no sense to him and he couldn't understand why Hermione was making her goodbye to him so complicated. Fred looked at George with furrowed brows and reached in his envelope once more to extract a vial of swirling white memories. After George had emerged from the Pensive a few minutes previously with tears in his eyes, Fred was apprehensive to see the memories Hermione had left for him, but he was also burning with curiosity.

For unknown reasons, Fred's heart began to pound against his ribs as he emptied his vial and plunged into the small basin of churning thoughts.

 _Fred landed in an all too familiar place. The Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Looking around, Fred determined it had to be close to Christmas because the entire hall was covered in glittering decorations. Fred didn't have the chance to wonder what memory of Hermione's this was because just then, he heard a sniff from around the corner. He looked around and followed the noise when he saw himself also approaching the sound. Fred paused, then instantly remembered this memory. The Yule Ball._

 _"_ _What's wrong, Granger?" Fred heard himself ask as he rounded the corner to see a broken Hermione sitting against the wall with tears streaming down her face. "Did my prat of a brother do something to make you upset?"_

 _Hermione looked up at Fred with startled eyes and, after a moment, nodded._

 _Fred watched himself sigh and take a seat on the ground next to the younger version of Hermione. This whole 'seeing other people's memories' thing was a very strange experience. With a shrug, Fred sat on the other side of Hermione and listened to them speak. He remembered this night very well._

 _"_ _You know you can't take everything Ron says to heart, right, Hermione?"_

 _Hermione nodded and sniffed. "I know," she said in a small voice. "I just can't believe he would ruin tonight for me. I was so excited to go to the Ball with Viktor. This is the first time anyone has looked at me and seen more than just a bossy, know-it-all, bookworm. I just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted."_

 _There was a pause here where Fred remembered trying to figure out what to say. "People do see you as more than that, Hermione. And if they can't see that, then they're stupid. You have to let them see it on their own. As for Ron, don't let him get to you. You deserve better than that kind of treatment."_

 _Hermione looked at Fred and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Fred. I needed that."_

 _Fred laughed. "How did you know I was Fred and not George?"_

 _Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I've just always been able to tell, I guess."_

 _Fred chuckled at the memory. She never did tell them how she knew the difference between them. The memory-Fred stood from his seat on the floor and offered his hand to Hermione, who took it gently and pulled herself up. "Come on, Granger," he said. "Let's get you a drink from the Hall. And possibly some ice cream."_

 _Hermione laughed and Fred remembered that this was when he vowed to make her laugh as often as possible._

 _The memory faded to be replaced by another one. This time, Fred stood in the dingy, dark hallway of number twelve Grimmuald Place. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of the place and couldn't understand why Hermione liked any memory of this place enough to put it away for safe keeping. Nonetheless, Fred moved toward the room that Harry and Ron had shared, noticing excited voices coming from the room. Fred peered into the room and saw himself and George apparate into the room from their own._

 _This was when everyone got their letters and Hermione and Ron discovered that they had been made Prefects. Fred kept his eyes on Hermione as he listened to himself and George rip into Ron for being made a Prefect. He didn't notice it then, but now that he's looking at her, Fred could see how quiet Hermione had gotten when they started saying that only prats were made Prefects. He saw her face fall and her eyes grow sad and he instantly wished he could reach back and slap his past-self for being so thoughtless and saying such things._

 _Fred watched as Hermione excused herself from the room. He followed as his past-self continued to make fun of Ron. Hermione went to the room she shared with Ginny and Fred stuck close by her side. Hermione sat on her bed with her Hogwarts letter sitting next to her._

 _"_ _You know," said a voice from the doorway. Fred turned as Hermione looked up. Sirius stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. Fred looked on at him in awe. He never thought he'd see Sirius Black again. "Fred's not picking on you for being made a Prefect."_

 _Hermione blushed a little then snorted. "He said only prats get made Prefects."_

 _Sirius chuckled lightly. "He was only picking on Ron. It's an older brother's duty to pick on his younger brother."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fairly certain he meant_ all _Prefects."_

 _Sirius shook his shaggy head. "No," he said. "His three older brothers were all made Prefects and he doesn't think they're prats. Well, with the exception of Percy, I'm sure. Fred respects and likes you. He doesn't think that of you."_

 _Hermione sighed and leaned back, resting on her elbows. "Does it matter?"_

 _Sirius was quiet for a moment. "You care for him, Hermione," he said gently. Hermione blushed. "If it matters to you, it matters."_

 _Hermione sat up and looked down at her hands, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. "How did you know?"_

 _Sirius smirked and chuckled again. "You remind me of Harry's mum. Lily and James were very similar to you and Fred. I could see it from a mile away."_

 _Despite herself, Hermione smiled lightly as Sirius left her doorway._

 _The memory changed again and this time Fred found himself standing in the Hog's Head, the day they formed Dumbledore's Army. He watched on as Hermione gained confidence while talking to the large group of teenagers and saw the memory-form of himself smile at her in encouragement. Hermione smiled back at him and continued to address the group, a pale pink blush tinging her cheeks. She was getting very good at hiding her blush._

 _On their way back to the castle after that first meeting, Fred remembered beginning to see Hermione in a different light. She was so rebellious that year. Hermione turned and smiled at him in a mischievous way._

 _The memory changed again. And again. And again. Fred lost track of how many memories of Hermione's that he had now witnessed. He considered leaving the Pensive early, convinced that her memories were never-ending, when all of a sudden a particular memory caught his attention. It was the day he proposed to Alicia. Confused as to why this memory was one Hermione would want him to relive, Fred watched the scene before him carefully._

 _The room fell quiet as they all watched Fred get down on one knee at the weekly Weasley family dinner._

 _"_ _Alicia, we've known each other for years. We've played Quidditch together, fought in the war together, and we've been friends since you knocked me out with my own Beater's Bat," past-Fred began. Current-Fred blocked out the rest of the proposal and focused on Hermione's blank face. Of course he hadn't noticed it before – he had been too busy baring his heart – but now that he looked at her closely, he could tell that the event had bothered her. "… will you marry me?"_

 _Alicia squealed. "YES!"_

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw himself scoop Alicia up in a fierce hug but that was the least of his worries. Hermione was using the chaos of happy people as a cover to slip out of the room, unnoticed. Fred followed her. Surprisingly, so did George. Fred watched as Hermione quickly put on her traveling cloak and tried to fasten the silver clasps._

 _"_ _Hermione," George said gently as he stood next to her at the coatrack._

 _Hermione looked up quickly before focusing once more on the clasps of her cloak. "Oh, hello, George. Sorry, I've got to go. I've just remembered I left a potion to brew at home and it's nearly time for me to add the next ingredient."_

 _"_ _Hermione," George said again, this time with sympathy._

 _She ignored him. "Will you give your mother my apologies? I don't mean to be so rude and leave this early. Oh, and please give your brother my congratulations."_

 _"_ _Hermione," George said again, this time with a little more finality in his tone. Fred watched at Hermione froze on the spot and a slight tremor shook her shoulders. She was refusing to turn and look at George. George sighed and gently turned her around to pull her into a soft embrace. "Hermione, I am so sorry," he whispered into her hair as she cried softly into his chest. For a moment there was nothing more that needed said between them and Fred couldn't help but feel a little irritation. What was this all about? Why had his twin not mentioned this encounter to him before?_

 _It only took a brief moment for Hermione to gain her composure back and she soon pulled away from George to wipe away her tears. "It's okay, George. It doesn't matter."_

 _George glared at her. "Of course it matters, Hermione! You're hurt – "_

 _Hermione held up her hand. "I know I'm hurt. But it isn't about me. I'm happy for them, despite how much it hurts." George looked like he was about to argue again but Hermione silenced him with a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, George. I really do have a potion going at home. I'll see you later. Happy Christmas." She then quietly slipped out of the house and into the cold winter night. Fred watched as his twin sighed and seamlessly slipped back into the family room to congratulate his twin, the troubled expression never quite leaving his face._

 _Now thoroughly confused, Fred watched as the scene changed again. This time Fred found himself in the kitchen of Hermione's flat. According to the calendar hanging by the doorway, it was now the end of January, a month after Fred had proposed to Alicia. Hermione walked into the kitchen, dressed in her night clothes. Fred noted how tired she looked and slightly sickly. Hermione tapped the kettle with her wand and waited for it to heat up with her back pressed against the counter. Hermione sighed lightly and folded her arms across her body. It was clear to Fred that something had woken Hermione and she could not get back to sleep. All of a sudden Hermione collapsed right there on the kitchen floor and Fred screamed out for her. Fred wanted nothing more than to go to her aid but when he tried he realized that this was a memory and there was nothing he could do._

 _Fred watched on in horror for several minutes before Hermione came to again. If it had not been for the whistling of the kettle, Fred feared that she might have remained unconscious for much longer. Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. Fred watched with worry as she looked down at her shaking hands and tried again and again to get up off of the floor. Finally, after several attempts, Hermione managed to pull herself up with the help of the counter edge. She was shaking so badly she nearly fell once more._

 _"_ _Okay," she mumbled to herself. "This is getting out of hand. I need a Healer." With a quick flick of her wand, Hermione silenced the whistling kettle and slowly made her way to the kitchen fireplace where Fred could see a small pot of Floo powder sitting on the mantle. "Saint Mungo's." Hermione said clearly as she stepped into the emerald flames and in an instant, she was gone. And so was Fred._

 _This time, Fred blinked up at the blinding lights of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He looked around, anxious to see if Hermione was okay. Fred nearly slapped himself. Of course she wasn't okay. She was currently laying in a bed in this very hospital, dying of a broken heart. Fred fell silent as he watched Hermione speaking with a Healer in lime green robes._

 _"_ _Is there any way of curing me, sir?" she asked weakly._

 _The Healer nodded. "There is a way," he said. Hermione looked at him with a glint of hope in her eyes. "A Dead Heart is caused by meeting or realizing who your, for want of a better term, true love is. Now, if you can get this person to reciprocate your feelings, your heart will heal and you will be restored to full health."_

 _Hermione's eyes shined with tears she was holding back. She shook her head and her eyes flicked down slightly. That's how Fred knew she was about to tell a lie. "But I don't know who it is! There's got to be another way to cure me!"_

 _The Healer hesitated but continued. "There is another way," he stated slowly._

 _Hermione sat up a little straighter._

 _The Healer paused again. "It is possible to cure your heart if you forget you ever met this person." Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. "If you take a combination of a Forgetfulness potion and cast and Oblivious Charm on yourself, you will forget you ever met this person and therefore your heart will heal itself because it won't remember them either. This is a very risky rout to take, Miss Granger. The combination of the potion and the spell will cause you to lose your memory from up to ten years ago."_

 _"_ _So, I wouldn't remember anything?" Hermione asked sadly. The Healer nodded. "No, I can't do that. I don't want to forget everyone and everything I love."_

 _The Healer nodded. "Then I'm afraid that our only option is to try and discover who this person is, Miss Granger."_

 _Hermione's face went blank. "What if… what happens if we can't?"_

 _The Healer sighed. "Then, I'm sorry, but a Dead Heart is fatal."_

 _Hermione nodded. "How long do I have?"_

 _"_ _It's hard to say. This is a very rare condition. It hasn't been seen in this hospital for generations. I think the last time we had a case like yours it was the year 1910. We have thoroughly documented each case and it seems that only three of those cases have been fatal. The rest were able to get reciprocated love or otherwise chose to forget. Those who died, however, they only lasted about a year."_

 _Tears escaped Hermione's eyes at this and she nodded._

 _The scene changed for the final time and Fred was surprised to find himself, once again, in Hermione's flat. This time Hermione was sitting on the floor in front of the full-length mirror next to her bed. It must be night time because she was once again in her night clothes of a tank top and shorts._

 _Hermione looked in the mirror. "Fred," she said._

 _Fred furrowed his brow in confusion and cautiously stepped closer to the fragile looking witch. "Yes?" he answered, testing the waters. This was a memory, how could she be speaking to him?_

 _Hermione sighed and adjusted herself on the soft rug. "Fred," she started again. "This is going to be a strange memory of mine for you to watch. If I do it correctly, this will be the last memory of mine you see. Well, I just wanted to say thank you in person for everything you've ever done for me. You have no idea what your kindness means to me. Now, as it stands right now, tomorrow is your wedding day. I cannot tell you how happy I am for you, Fred. Alicia is a wonderful girl and you two are so lucky to have each other. I'm not going to lie," Hermione continued with a sigh. "Going to your wedding is going to take its toll on me. I've kept it well hidden from everyone, but I'm getting weaker. Every day is getting harder and harder to get out of bed. I know I don't have long left but, hey, I made it past what the Healer said I would." She tried to smile. "I suppose that'll be some sort of magical, medical record or something," she continued with a roll of her eyes. It took a moment before she spoke again. Fred decided to sit in front of her so he could look directly at her while she spoke to him. "I'm tired, Fred," she said in a quiet voice. She got a far-away look in her eyes and she absentmindedly reached up to gently touch the black mark on her chest, above her heart._

 _"_ _I know I don't have much longer. I'm going to die soon. I don't want to die, Fred. There's so much I still want to do." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I wanted to write my own book, travel the world, get married, have kids… Now, none of that is going to happen. I suppose I can just hope that I was a good professor and that perhaps my students will retain the things I've tried to teach them. I'm going to miss working at Hogwarts. It was definitely another home to me._

 _Oh, I'm sorry, I've gotten off topic," she said with a small smile and a shake of her head. "I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me, Fred. You were always there to make me laugh and you weren't afraid to tell me when you thought I was wrong. I always appreciated a good conversation with you. George, too. You are both amazing wizards and no matter what I said in school, you two are brilliant and so are your products." Hermione gave the mirror a small smile. "Thank you for everything, Fred. Make sure you take good care of Alicia. I'll see you again someday hopefully a long time from now. Do me a favor and make sure Luna and George get together? It's high time they admit their feeling for each other and just snog already."_

 _Fred chuckled lightly at this and his voice broke. He was crying now and he hadn't even realized it._

 _"_ _Well, I suppose that's it for me, Fred. I'll see you tomorrow when you get married. Good luck! I love you."_

With that, the memory ended and Fred felt himself being lifted from the Pensive.

A/N: Depending on the time I have and the responses I get, I may add a few more chapters to this. I'm torn with adding a second part to this chapter or just moving on. Anyway, I hope you lovely readers like this one. It killed me to write it.


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone for sticking with this story to the end. I know it was sad and trust me, it killed me to write it. But I knew I had to share it. Now, I've considered writing an alternate ending for this story but for now, I'm going to mark it as complete. For now, I'm going to focus on writing my other stories and I may come back to this one later on. I hope you all have a lovely day.

xoxo~ Andromeda

Chapter 14

The Truth

Shaking, and still a little confused, Fred sat down at the foot of Hermione's bed. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at the witch so instead he looked at his twin, his eyes filled with questions. George looked at him with pity and a pain of his own.

"What…" George began. "What did you see?" He asked quietly. Fred looked at him, unsure if he was able to speak without his voice shaking. "What memory did she show you, Freddie?"

Fred took a deep breath and licked his lips, not knowing where to start. "She… she showed me everything. It started out at the Yule Ball and then it ended with this… I don't know what it was. Go and see for yourself."

George nodded and entered the Pensive once more. Fred sat there, waiting for his twin's return. His mind was buzzing and he still couldn't make himself look at Hermione. To distract himself from glancing in her direction, Fred reread the letter she had addressed to him.

 _'_ _If you choose to watch my memories, the rest of my letter to you will appear on the blank piece of parchment that is also in your envelope…'_

Somewhat frantically, Fred ripped into the envelope, searching for the second piece of parchment Hermione had said would be in there. In his haste to see what else she had written, Fred nearly ripped the little scrap of parchment in half. He held it up to his eyes only to see nothing. The parchment was still blank. For a moment Fred got angry and smashed the piece of parchment on the bed next to Hermione. Fred growled in frustration and stood from his seat to pace the room. In his anger he toppled the chair his twin had been sitting in moments ago. Fred rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Fred strode the length of the room before slowly walking back to Hermione's bedside where he noticed the scrap of parchment had fallen to the floor. With a sigh he scooped it up and went to place it on the cabinet next to the Pensive when he noticed it. Slowly, words were beginning to form on the parchment as if they had been waiting for him to realize how much he wanted to read them.

Cautiously, Fred picked it up as his heart began to race with anticipation. He did not know why, but somehow he knew that the final words on this paper were going to destroy him.

 _Fred Weasley, I love you. I always have._

 _Take care of Alicia._

 _-Hermione_

Fred fell to his knees as a broken sob escaped his lips. He crawled to Hermione's bedside and gently grasped her cold hand in his. He brushed his lips against her pale knuckles and gently stroked her hair as tears poured uncontrollably from his eyes.

Without even realizing it, George had emerged from the Pensive. Tentatively, George placed a hand of Fred's shoulder. Fred looked up at his twin through his tears.

After a moment Fred got up and turned to George. With a shaking voice he asked the one question on his mind since he left the Pensive himself.

"George… it's me isn't it?" he said. "She's… she's dying because of me, isn't she?"

George was silent and Fred took this as confirmation of his fault. Fred's knees buckled under his weight so he sat on the bed next to Hermione's side. Guilt filled him and he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Hermione as she lay there and slowly grew colder. "Why didn't she say anything?"

George heaved a giant sigh and righted the chair so he could sit down to face his brother. "Hermione cared for you, mate," he said finally. "She didn't want to make you uncomfortable or to put you on the spot."

Fred shook his head angrily. "So, what? She still could have told me!"

"When?" George reasoned. "When you were in the middle of proposing? When you and Alicia were planning your wedding? When you were saying your vows? How was she supposed to tell you something like that, Fred? It's not like there was ever a good time to bring it up."

Fred ran his fingers through his tousled hair again. "She should have said something! Anything! She didn't have to let herself die!"

George shook his head. "You don't get it, Fred. Hermione loves you. She loves you so much, she was willing to watch you get married to someone else. She was willing to give up her own life and happiness just so you wouldn't have to! Hermione knew she wasn't the one you loved so – "

"What if she was?" Fred half shouted at his twin. Then his eyes grew wide and he looked down at Hermione in shock.

The silence was thick between them until George spoke to his twin quietly."What do you mean, Fred?" he demanded.

Fred sighed and took Hermione's small hand in his own. "I _did_ love her, George. I was absolutely crazy for her before I got with Alicia. I thought she'd never look at me as more than a friend so I tried to move on. I did. I fell in love with Alicia. Now, Hermione's dying and it's all my fault!"

George paused. "It's not your fault, mate. You had no way of knowing how she felt."

Fred shook his head. "None of this would've happened if I just had the nerve to tell her how I felt back then."

"You can't blame yourself, Fred. Hermione wouldn't want that."

"She doesn't want to die, either!" George was silent again and Fred took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to do, Georgie?"

George responded slowly. "You do what Hermione asked you to do. You take care of your wife and you treasure her. She wanted you to be happy, mate. So be happy."

Fred sighed as he raised Hermione's knuckles to his lips one last time. "I hope it's that simple, mate."

With that, the identical brothers left the hospital room to rejoin their family in the waiting room. Neither of them spoke a word as they watched Luna send out her Patronus once more, alerting those others to whom Hermione had written a letter for.

It wouldn't be long now and the whole world would know that Hermione Granger had died.

Three days had passed after Hermione's death before she was laid to rest. It was bound to be a large spectacle. Hermione was famous, after all.

The Weasley family sat in front as the eulogy was given to those gathered to mourn. Per Hermione's Will, Harry was the one to give this speech. Fred remained silent and distant throughout the entire ceremony. When it was time to say one last farewell, Fred and his new wife made their way quietly to her casket.

As they looked down at Hermione's resting form, Alicia voiced a question she seemed to have held in previously.

"Fred," she said gently. "It was you, wasn't it?" Fred froze but slowly nodded as he continued to look sadly at the witch before him. Alicia nodded. "I thought it must be," she said. "My letter from her said to take care of you and that I must be something very special to capture Fred Weasley's heart. I figured that must mean that _you_ were her… true love."

Fred nodded and looked down at his wife with gentle eyes. "It would appear that way. Hermione's right, you know? You are something very special."

Alicia's worried expression turned into a loving, somewhat relieved, smile. Fred kissed the top of her head as they moved away from the casket. Fred would do as Hermione asked. He would continue to love his wife and do so fiercly.


End file.
